All This Time
by higs
Summary: About Yo-Yoji liking Cass, well, all this time, and what a friend will do to let both friends know they like each other.
1. YoYoji

All this time, I knew it was true. Ever since the time I played guitar, and went over to meet Cass. Amber had been saying something was going on between the two of the, and thank goodness she had denied it. I had a chance.

Then when Max-Ernest thought we were dating, I was almost about to say I wish. But I would've scared off my new friends. I slowly became their friend, and then it was too late to tell Cass. I knew, now, it would just ruin the friendship I worked so hard to gain. I could be protective at least. I knew not to be jealous of Max-Ernest though, there was no reason to worry. It was all okay.

I tried to ignore it, and I don't think anybody noticed, that is until we visited the museum. I was pretty sure Max-Ernest was catching on. I couldn't help it, though. I really couldn't. I saw the ring on her finger. It would've been okay if he had given her the ring, then he would know it was just a friend giving it to a friend. But, alas, he hadn't given her the ring! My jealousy was written all over my face. It was a good thing Cass wasn't nearby, for she would've realized right away. Max-Ernest's joke about marrying her made me fake laugh, and think, as I did that one day, I wish. I just laughed it off.

One day I was texting them both, and I decided I should Max- Ernest how much I like Cass. I wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be, but it was killing me. I needed to tell someone. At first, he thought I was telling a joke. Then he told me, that I had to tell her! With your luck, he said, she probably likes you back! I quickly argued that we're just friends, she would never. And I wouldn't tell her unless she liked me back. Max-Ernest sent back a " :(, and said I always thought you weren't wimpy like that!" I said no, and don't you dare tell her either! Max-Ernest agreed, but we talked about ways of finding out who she liked. Not that we were going to try them out. Knowing Cass, she probably didn't think about Boys, just yet. OR if she did, she would never tell!

Then, Cass decided to steal the finger back. We were all ready, but Cass. She was taking forever! Finally, she walked out. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, with pink lipstick. And all I could do was call it NICE! Max-Ernest said it too, but I'm pretty sure he was mocking me. I mean, he knew I liked her, and just said she looked nice. It was pathetic. Even Max-Ernest knew it was pathetic, and he's Max-Ernest.

When we arrived in Las Vegas, I was just thinking about how close I was to Cass. I blushed, and then was very happy Cass and Max-Ernest couldn't see me. It was pretty hard to keep his secret here. First, going to the pawn shop, and the guy thinking one of them was getting married! Max-Ernest was just like NEITHER! I said we're not here for that, at least neither of them noticed. At least, Cass didn't. She did seem a bit offended by our comments though, and I wanted to tell her that it was because we were too young. One day, I hope we do get married. But that would be totally embarrassing. Max-Ernest heard the comment, because he smirked at me, and mouthed oh you wish. I was childish about it and stuck my tongue out.

Then, Cass got her nails done. When we found her she seemed embarrassed. I knew not to make fun of her, she would surely beat us up. She was pretty tough. Well, she was pretty, and sort of tough. The lady told us to call her " Your Royal Hotness."

I couldn't stop laughing after that. I mean sure, Max-Ernest was laughing harder than me, but that was only because I had called her that, and he knew. I waved him off. I decided not to call her that anymore, I mean she punched Max-Ernest. I don't want to be on her bad side!

Then, at graduation, I sat right next to her. It was awesome. We had turned to smile at each other, Max-Ernest was doing great! When I turned back, I felt a jolt, and saw that out pinkies was interlocked. I didn't want to pull away, but I wasn't sure about Cass. We pulled away from each other. I asked her if she was still wearing the ring, that would explain the jolt. But she told me no. I was about to say I felt a jolt, but then she might feel weird, so I told her never mind. Then, I heard a shout about being quiet "lovebirds." Neither could look at each other nor think of a comeback. I wonder if her face is as red as mine.

And that's where I am now, trying to figure out everything about Cass. I wonder if I can think of a plan to make her like me. Or find out who she likes. Or even better, find out she likes me, and then ask her out. It could happen!


	2. Cass

Dear diary,  
>Hey it's me Cass. Well, other than Maxie (my own special nickname for max-Ernest) you're the only one I can tell about my huge crush on Yo-Yoji! Maxie keeps telling me to tell me him, but there's no way Yo-Yoji likes me!<p>

Last night at graduation our hands touched though, it was like magic. I felt a shock, like a spark. I couldn't really hear anything I was so confused. My stomach knotted up and I froze! He pulled away, but we both just sat there. I was smiling though, I'm not sure about Yo-Yoji.  
>Yo-Yoji threw a graduation party, meaning me him and Maxie. It was a lot of fun! We couldn't look each other in the eye though, without me getting red and hot and Yo-Yoji coughing and looking down quickly. Maxie looked suspicious but didn't say anything.<p>

Tonight, we're having a sleepover at Maxie's. This should be fun, I guess. I'm really just hoping I can look at Yo-Yoji for more than five seconds without becoming flustered! Talk to you later diary! Got to go to Maxie's now!

Love always,  
>Cassandra<p> 


	3. The Sleepover

I rush down the stairs, excited for what I planned to happen tonight! Oh, I forgot, I'm max-Ernest, best friend in the world to Cass and Yo-Yoji, though they won't admit it until after tonight! But they will eventually. Because I have come up with the best plan ever!

To start off the greatest plan ever, I of course had to throw a sleepover with Cass, Yo-Yoji and me. Then, not be suspicious at all. They should come at exactly 6:30. Then we will eat dinner, pizza for Yo-Yoji and me, some noodles in a cup for Cass. Then around 7:30, we'll watch TV while my parents and brother eat, my parents combined they're houses again, until they tell us to go to bed around eleven.

There we will wait until we hear snores from my dad, and know they're asleep. That's all I can tell you of my plan for now, the rest will be a surprise! Oh! Its six o'clock! Better start getting ready for this awesome night!

I prepare by getting out two beanbags, and setting them kind of close, not too close though. They're near my bed, perfect for talking! Which we will do a lot tonight, you can count on that. I also knew from countless experiences to get snacks for later on. Yo-Yoji always gets hungry at random times at the night, and Cass will eat, too. I strategically place food around the room, so they won't it find to early. 6:45. Fifteen minutes before the plan to start. The doorbell rings, meaning pizza. I run down the stairs, and tell my family to go upstairs. I get the pizza and cup of noodles ready. I also put on a channel we can all agree on, which is hard.

6:55. I know I have to look like I was just chilling, as Yo-Yoji says, not rushing around making sure the night as perfect. So i sat down, and I just watched TV. Rare for me. 6:57. Did I do the right thing? Should I go through with this? 6:58. Too late to back out now.

7:oo. The doorbell rings, and Cass and Yo-Yoji arrived at the same time, right on time. So like them. Well, here it goes. Hope my plan works!


	4. The plan

Did Max- Ernest have a plan? Why yes, yes he did. And he thought it was quite brilliant, thank you very much. Sure, he'd have to trick his two best friends, but at least he knew the outcome would be good! Well, if everything went according to plan. So basicly, if Yo-Yoji and Cass did something their terrible at, listening to someone else, this would go swimmingly!

The Plan: Part 1: Yo-Yoji

Geez, Max-Ernest just wants to see me freak doesnt he. Having me spend a whole night with him and Cass? I'll be dead by 7. Mom said she'll pick up me and Cass and then we can go. . . .car. DONT MOMS REALIZE ANYTHING! Or best friends for that matter. Back to Max-Ernest, he probably is doing this just to get us together or something..which i kind of dont mind. I mean, If he can pull this off I'll get an awesome girl and then I thank him. But I don't know, seems kinda sketchy to me...maybe I can pretend to be sick? Too late. Guess I'll have to go then.

The car ride was so awkward! I sat in the back of the car with Cass, because my mom told me it would rude not to. Why are mom's so weird? Maybe she's secretly rooting for us...Oh gosh! I gotta stop talking. This is getting weird. Mom's dont ship people, do they? If I ever go out with Cass, I'm not telling her, thats for sure.

DING DONG! Just answer the door already! Come on...come on...co- " Hey Guys! Come on in!" said a too excited Max-Ernest.

Way too excited.

The Plan: Part 2: Cass

Was it just me, or was that really awkward! I thought somemore about how we kind of sat close, but you know not too close. That would be weird. When we got there, Maxie seemed a bit over excited. Did Yo-yoji notice that? Too strange to just say out loud. I walked into Maxie's strangely combined house-though I'm glad his parents are back together, I think they should've worked more on decor. Anyway, enough making fun of. I haven't seen his family anywhere, strange. I guess he sentenced them upstairs, so like him. OH! It's time to eat!

After we ate Maxie said we're going to watch television until eleven to "go to sleep." We all knew we just had to hear snoreing, then we could be as loud as we wanted! We had a bit of fight over to watch, me wanting to watch Icarly, Max-Ernest some documentry on turtles. I won along with the help of Yo-Yoji, causeing Maxie to say "you guys always team up against me!"

At eleven, his parents told us it was time to go to bed. Yo-Yoji and I still haven't looked at each other for more than five seconds without blushing. We got to Maxie's room,and I claimed a beanbag right away! I layed down and demanded they leave so I could get dressed. Maxie made a joke about Yo-Yoji staying and watching me and we both blushed as Yoji chased Maxie out of the room. I locked the door for good measure and got dressed. That was just strange. Then, they got dressed, and we waited for the sounds of snoreing. At 11:30, we heard the first snore. We could talk again!

The Plan: Part 3: Max-Ernest

So, I probably just made Yo-Yoji, like, die. He was so blushing. It was a joke, geez! Anyway, It's time for the plan. The snoreing started, and I told everybody we are now playing truth or dare. They demanded they get to torture me first, so I said dare. They started laughing then said I had to call Amber and sing a One Direction song in her ear. I did, and awkwardly enough, she loved it! She exclaimed loudly in my ear that she would come to my house at any moment to make-out with me. Awkward...

Then, it was my turn to truth or dare Yo-Yoji. He said dare, wanting to look tough in front of Cass. What I said next, he was not expecting! I decided to strecth it out, make it more fun for myself. "IIIIII...dddaaarrrreeee yyyooooouuu toooooo kkkkiiiissss CASS!" making Cass come out really fast. Cass had a surprised look and Yo-Yoji bent down to kiss her. They made-out for a long time, ending with them decideing to go out.

I was still kind of worried Amber was going to come through the window, and was thinking about how I could get back at them. I mean, I just helped them get together, they should at least make up for what they did! Well, in the end everything worked out, and I might just get a girlfriend, Amber. If she's not too insane!

**And there we go everyone :) sorry for taking so long to update, I was really busy over the summer :) So i decided that Maxie (did anybody get that,it's like Max E for Ernest too) should at least get a chance with a girl! Anyway, this story is done and over with :) Private Message me if you have any ideas for any other stories you would like me to write :) xoxo, I love you all! Higs 3**


End file.
